1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backbone straightening device, and more particularly to a backbone straightening device for correctly straightening the backbone of a patient from the cervical vertebra to the coccyx, so that any abnormality in the body of the patient caused by displacement of the backbone can be corrected.
2. Prior Art
In general, the backbone consists of thirty-two to thirty-four vertebras. A spinal canal containing a spinal cord extends through the backbone. The vertebras constitute a nerve center system together with the brain. The vertebras are readily displaced from their normal positions when a man or a woman does not keep straight in daily life. This displacement of the vertebras prevents the normal function of nerve center system. As a consequence, surgical, internal or neurological adverse effects and abnormalities occur to the human body.
Heretofore, many attempts have been made to straighten the displaced backbone (i.e., vertebras). They include, for example, unique ways of pulling, pushing, or various gymnastic exercises. Those pulling or pushing methods or various gymnastic exercises are, in fact, partly successful but none of them can completely satisfy the requirement for correctly straightening the backbone. In addition, those methods and exercises often compel a physical burden or stress to the patient.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problems inherent in the prior art.